marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-1610)
Ultimate X-Men, a separate continuity series, a modernized reimagining of the long-running marvel comic X-Men. The series began in 2001 under writer Mark Millar and artist Adam Kubert. Subsequent writers and artists have included: Chuck Austen, Brian Michael Bendis, Brian K. Vaughan, Andy Kubert, Kaare Andrews, Chris Bachalo, David Finch, and Brandon Peterson. __TOC__ Official Team Names: X-Men Reality: Earth-1610 Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: The X-Men are known mutants, many of their identities are publicly known Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York. Organization Team Founder: Professor X Current Members Cyclops (Scott Summers), Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Colossus, Iceman, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue. Former Members Beast (deceased), Nightcrawler, Dazzler, Angel (spy for Xavier on The Academy of Tomorrow), Magician. Place of Formation: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester, New York. First Appearance: Ultimate X-Men #1 Senior Members Those who joined the team prior to/during the first storyline, "The Tomorrow People". Professor X aka Charles Xavier, is the wheelchair-bound founder and patron of the X-Men. He is an idealist and a pacifist, but certainly not above manipulating other's people's minds. For a while, he dreamt of creating a mutant society with Magneto. But then, Magneto had a falling-out with him, shot a steel rod through his back and severed his spinal cord. He is the ex-husband of Dr. Moira MacTaggert and had an estranged son named David with her. Marvel Girl aka Jean Grey, is outgoing and foxy, but also very responsible young woman. It has been hinted that she is the reincarnation of a "Phoenix god". After an affair with Wolverine, she began a steady relationship with Cyclops. Cyclops (Scott Summers) aka Scott Summers, is the boy scout-like X-Men field leader. Shy and aloof at first, he had to learn to be a leader. He clashed with his teammate Wolverine for the love of Jean Grey. The animosity between them came to a head when Logan tried to kill him, but Cyclops survived. At first, he pummeled his rival and kicked him out of the team, but finally forgave him and took him back in. He has won a whole lot of self-confidence and is currently the unrivaled field leader of the X-Men. Jean and Scott are a steady couple. Wolverine aka "Logan", was turned into an amnesiac, emotionless killer by Weapon X. He resurfaced as the cold-blooded elite assassin of Magneto and infiltrated the X-Men to kill Professor X. However, the X-Men's open acceptance of him and Professor X's commitment to mutant-human peace were inspirational to him, and he turned against Magneto. He initially retained some of his animalistic killer instinct, even trying to kill Cyclops when he became the boyfriend of "his girl" Jean Grey. But after Cyclops eventually forgave him, he became a much more responsible, brooding character who hungers for his lost past. Captain America recognized him as James Howlett, a Canadian commando who fought alongside him in World War Two. They called him "Lucky Jim" because he always survived no matter how badly shot up he was. Later Wolverine learned that he was once married, but no more has been revealed. Colossus aka Peter Rasputin, reluctantly worked as an arms smuggler for the Russian mob before joining the X-Men. Is known to be homosexual as indicated by going out to the dance with Northstar, another homosexual character. Unlike his 616-counterpart, Ultimate Colossus's eyes are not fully metal, as scene in a panel in Ultimate Nightmare with Flaocn holding a gun to Colossus's eye. Iceman aka Robert Drake, was the youngest member of the original team. He is a hotheaded youth in the throes of puberty, but loyal to the X-Men's cause. He is the only one of the "senior" members who is sometimes held at the mansion during the more dangerous missions. Storm aka Ororo Munroe, is an angry, streetwise Harlem chick who was a petty thief before changing her ways and joining the X-Men's cause. She has become an integral member of the team. She was the girlfriend of Henry McCoy, aka Beast; his death at the hands of the Sentinels was hugely unsettling to her, and caused her to adopt a darker goth/punk costume and hairstyle. She has since dabbled in an on-again-off-again romance/friendship with Wolverine. Beast (thought deceased) aka Hank McCoy, had a rough childhood despite his genius IQ. He was turned into a blue, furry beast by the insidious Weapon X project. He and Storm were a long-standing couple until Beast was killed by a Sentinel attack. Junior Members Those who joined after the first storyline, "The Tomorrow People". They are considered junior members and are sometimes restricted from more dangerous missions, although in such occasions they have been known to go against orders and take matters into their own hands. Shadowcat aka Kitty Pryde, is a very young but dedicated X-Man. She is a bright Jewish girl and always wears a Star of David necklace. In Ultimate Spider-Man Annual #1 she began dating Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man. Rogue aka Marian, was also forced into the Weapon X program. When she was liberated, she first joined the Brotherhood of Mutants, but changed sides when Magneto caused a nuclear explosion. Recently, she left the team in the company of Gambit. Nightcrawler the Bavarian mutant Kurt Wagner, was forced into the Weapon X program, just like in the movie X2. But in contrast to other prisoners like Rogue, Sabretooth or Juggernaut, he never gave up his deeply held moral values. He is the only junior mutant who regularly supports the senior team. In contrast to the mainstream version, he is not shown to be overtly religious. Dazzler aka Alison Blaire, is a tough-as-nails punk rocker who wears slashed clothing, is covered with tattoos and piercings, and notorious for her foul language. Recently, Ali and Warren became a couple. Angel aka Warren Worthington III, is the shy but very handsome winged child of the millionaire Worthington family. Currently attending the Academy of Tomorrow acting as a spy for Xavier. Academy of Tomorrow This team is led by Emma Frost. It is loosely linked to the X-Men by the fact that Emma Frost maintains a professional relationship with Charles Xavier. Emma Frost a teacher from Chicago. She is even more pacifistic than Professor X and was his one-time lover. She leads her team, which has an even stronger peacekeeping slant than the X-Men. Havok aka Alex Summers, is the field leader of this group. He is estranged from his brother Scott, aka Cyclops, and constantly seeks to outdo him. Polaris aka Lorna Dane, is Alex's girlfriend. During a rescue mission her powers seemingly flared out of control (in reality, courtesy of Forge from the Brotherhood of Mutants), killing dozens of bystanders. She was brought into the same SHIELD holding cell as Magneto. Lorna is also the ex-girlfriend of Cyclops. Northstar aka Jean-Paul Beaubier, is the group's speedster. He was originally introduced in "The Tempest" storyline, in which he was shot by Sinister, but survived due to his quick reflexes. Cannonball aka Sam Guthrie. Doug Ramsey He is not a mutant but is a technical genius. He was one of the most successful players ever of the popular game show Jeopardy. Sunspot aka Roberto da Costa, is an angry vigilante. He visits Chicago from Harlem, New York City. Other *Magician, aka Elliot Boggs, has been placed into the mansion's custody by Nick Fury after his mutant powers emerged, apparently killing his family in the process. *Syndicate, a pair of mutant Siamese twins act as a covert agent for Xavier. Notes * Team created by: writer Mark Millar and artist Adam Kubert. See Also * X-Men (Ultimate)/Gallery * Comics:Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 * Ultimate X-Men/Covers External links *Ultimate X-Men @ ULTIMATE X *[http://www.sequentialtart.com/archive/mar02/millar2.shtml Mark Millar on Ultimate X-Men] *[http://www.newsarama.com/Bendis_UXM.htm Brian Michael Bendis on Ultimate X-Men] *[http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/UltWeek/images/UXM/UXMBKV.html Brian K. Vaughan on Ultimate X-Men] *[http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/ultx_men/kirkman.htm Robert Kirkman on Ultimate X-Men] *thexaxis.com, in-depth Ultimate X-Men issue reviews *UncannyX-Men.net Ultimate X-Men current title info and issue summaries ---- Category:X-Men Category:Ultimate Category:Copy Edit